Alpha Outtake - A Charlotte & Peter Tale
by StillDreaming85
Summary: This is an outtake from my story The Alpha. The moment where Peter turns Charlotte.


**A/N:** Okay, this is an outtake for my story The Alpha. If you haven't read that then you probably should. I guess you could read it without, but it would make more sense.

A huge thank you to Sherry for all her hard work.

Enjoy xx

 **Alpha Outtake - A Charlotte & Peter Tale **

**Charlotte POV**

Bella never showed up for work the next night, which was extremely unusual for her. I hadn't ever known her to miss a shift. I had texted her to make sure she was okay, but by the time my shift ended, she still hadn't responded, which really worried me. If I had known where she lived I would have gone to check up on her, but Bella was pretty secretive when it came to details about her life. So all I could do was wait and hope that she would eventually reply.

When I left the bar that night I saw a figure standing by my car. I was seconds away from running back into the bar and shouting for help from one of the other staff, when I realized the figure was _Peter_ ; the guy Bella had brought with her the previous night. My thoughts instantly shifted to her and I began to worry if she was okay. Did Peter know where she was? Had she sent him?

My feet made the decision to go to him before the thought had even entered my mind. Before I knew what was happening, I was standing in front of him, staring up at him. I let out a strangled 'hey' as all over words seemed to fail me. I was too caught up in his looks. If possible he seemed even more breathtaking than the previous night. I had never met a man like him before. I had never met a man who made me want to abandon all my morals and beliefs. I wanted to give myself to him. I needed to have him.

Bella had warned me to stay away from him. Why, I had no idea, but the warning should have been enough in itself. It should have at least registered in my head. Only it never. There was something about Peter that spoke to me on an unconscious level. It told me that I was safe with him. That he would protect me and never allow anything to happen to me. The mere fact that I had voices in my head telling me to trust him should have been another indication that something was wrong, but even that didn't register. I was doomed from the very start.

Peter smiled down at me, that cocky kind of smile that told me he knew exactly the kind of power he held over me. "Hey yourself," he said as he reached out and gently the side of my cheek.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned, trying my best to hide my feelings for him, but I was sure that they were written as plain as day across my face. "Is Bella okay? She didn't show up for work tonight. I was worried."

"Bella's fine," he assured me. "She had other stuff going on. I came by here to see you."

"Me?" I asked, confused. "What do you want with me?"

Peter smiled. He reached down and grabbed my waist, pulling me flush against his chest. "Oh, there is a lot I _want_ with you… a lot a _want_ from you baby."

His words burned throughout my body, making me hot all over. I knew if I wasn't careful here, I could end up making a mistake that I may live to regret. I was still a virgin. I couldn't give that kind of shit away to a hot guy on a whim. I mean it wasn't like I had been saving myself. I just wasn't the kinda girl that opened her legs every time a cute guy smiled at her. I pushed my hand against Peter's chest, trying to put some distance between us. Distanced equalled space and the ability to think, but Peter refused to let me budge. He was strong, unnaturally strong, I noted. "I… have to go. It's late," I stuttered.

Peter smiled. "You ain't going anywhere baby," he said as he pushed my hair aside and began to leave a trail of kisses down my neck. "You're coming home with me."

I think I could faintly hear the sound of warning signals ringing in the background now, but sadly they were drowned out by the thumping of my heart. "Peter, I can't," I said, trying my best to protest, but even I could tell my voice sounded weak. There was no conviction in it. I didn't want to give myself to this man, this random stranger, but at the same time I did. I knew it wasn't right or at the very least, it _shouldn't_ be right, but oh god, did he _feel_ right. His kisses. His arms. They felt like home and they were calling me. He was a siren and I was lost at sea. I didn't stand a chance.

He took my car keys out of my hand and opened the passenger door for me to get inside. I did, not even bothering to protest. Not that there was much fight left in me. "Where are we going?" I questioned, as he pulled my car away from the bar and headed in the opposite direction of town.

"Home," was all he said. I presumed he meant his home, as mine was back in the town we were currently heading away from. Neither of us spoke for the remaining journey. About ten or fifteen minutes later we pulled off the main road and headed deep into the forest. I just assumed that he stayed in a cabin or something, that was why I never questioned him, but when he stopped the car in the middle of nowhere and I could see nothing but darkness around us. I began to panic.

"Peter," I said, nervously, "where are we?"

Peter lifted my hand and pulled it to his lips, kissing me reassuringly. "Home," he repeated. "Our home."

I stared at him in in utter disbelief or I would have if it hadn't been so dark. I was pretty sure he was exactly like me and couldn't see two feet in front of him. And what did he mean by our home? Had I been wrong to trust him? Did he bring me here to hurt me? God, Bella had warned me to stay away from him. I should have listened to her. Now he had taken me God knows where and no one was ever going to see me again. I would be known as that dumb girl who had run off with the first hot guy to pay her attention.

"Hey," Peter said, cupping my face. His hand had made me jump, only because I hadn't seen it coming, but no matter how much I didn't want to I found his touch soothing. "You have nothing to worry about. I promise, baby. I'm going to take care of you."

Before I had the chance to ask exactly what he meant by that he was out of the car and moving around to my side. He seemed to have no trouble moving around in the dark. I couldn't help, but think that his mother must have always made him eat his carrots growing up. How else could he possibly see in this darkness? Peter opened my car door and leaned inside, unfastening my seatbelt before he took my hand in his and helped me from the car. "Hold onto my hand. I'll stop you from falling down. The forest floor is a little uneven around here, but I know my way around. A couple of minutes and then we'll be at the lodge."

"Is that where you live?" I asked, as I blindly followed him through the night.

"No," he answered, honestly. "I just borrowed it for the night. I thought you would prefer the privacy. Where I live privacy is in short supply."

"Okay, so wait," I said, pulling him to a stop. "You came to me tonight, knowing that I would come with you. You came to me expecting to get laid?" I will admit I was a little hurt and more than a little mad by his assumption.

Peter cupped my face again. "No baby, I didn't come to you tonight with the intention of getting laid, but it would be a nice bonus. I came to you tonight to bring you home… to me." He began walking again, pulling me along with him. His words confused me. It was like he was talking about something I wasn't privy to, though I couldn't for the life of me figure out what it was. He spoke as if he had already decided that I was his, that I belong to him and nothing was going to change his mind.

When we arrived at the lodge, I was happy to find out that it wasn't the creepy kind. It actually looked like someone lived here. A woman if the décor was anything to go by. This was her home, her pride and joy, her sanctuary. I presumed she must be a friend of his to loan him her place. I wasn't sure I liked the idea of him having female friends. "Can I get you anything?" Peter asked, as he closed the door behind us. I shook my head as I continued to look around the room. "A drink perhaps?"

A drink would have been great, but something told me that I needed to keep my wits about me, so I declined. Peter went over to the kitchen side of the room and rummaged through the fridge. I took the opportunity to sit down on the couch, and try to figure out what was going on here. Peter appeared beside me seconds later and handed me a beer. "I know you said you didn't want a drink, but you looked like you could use one." He lifted his own in salute before taking a drink and sitting it down on the coffee table.

"What am I doing here, Peter?" I asked, hoping he would finally give me answers, and stop talking in riddles.

Peter shrugged off his jacket and tossed it over the back of the sofa before he sat down beside me. All of his confidence seemed to have evaporated then. He ran his hand through his hair and then shifted his weight around, before sighing and looking at me straight in the eye. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead, he moved forward, shoving me back at the same time as his mouth came to mine. His kiss was hot, electrifying. Full of need and want. I would like to have said that I pushed him back and told him to stop, but I didn't have that sort of willpower. As soon as his lips touched mine, all I wanted was more. I knew I wouldn't be satisfied until I had all of him. For that reason alone, I knew Peter was a danger to me.

"This…" Peter gasped between kisses, "isn't how I planned to do this. I'm not sure there is even a right way to do this, but when I saw you sitting there, all I wanted to do was kiss you, claim you. I need to have you Charlotte. I've never met a woman like you before. You drive me crazy with primal need. I want to have everything you have to offer, but even then, I don't think that will be enough to fill my thirst." His words should have made me push him away and run for help, but instead I found myself pulling him closer, silently begging him to take his fill as my fingers raked down his t-shirt, feeling the hardness of the muscles that lay underneath. "Tonight everything changes for you, for us, Charlotte. Tonight I am going to claim you and make you mine. After that I am never letting you go."

Maybe I am crazy. Maybe I should really be seeking psychiatric help because his words seemed to be speaking to me on a deep level. Instead of making me run, they were soothing me. At that moment in time I honestly felt like everything was going to be alright. I honestly felt as if I had finally found my place in life. My home. I didn't even bat an eye as Peter whisked my top over my head and tossed it onto the floor. When his mouth found my breasts and began worshipping the soft mounds, all I could think of was how good it felt and how much better it would feel if he hurried up and removed my bra.

Peter, however, seemed in no rush to progress whatever this was. Instead, he removed his t-shirt and tossed it on the floor beside my top. He placed my hands on his toned chest and encouraged me to touch him. So I did. I ran my hands over his molten flesh. Enjoying the way his skin felt beneath mine as well as the dips and curves of his strong body. I figured he must workout a lot to get in such a good shape.

"Do you like what you see?" Peter asked, smiling down at me. I nodded, too embarrassed to voice my opinion of his body, but when I looked up at his eyes, I saw there was no need for my embarrassment. He was greatly enjoying my exploration. He reached behind me and with one flick of his finger, he had unfastened my bra. I moved to cover myself as my bra fell into my lap. I realized that this would be the first time I had ever bared myself to a man. Maybe I wasn't in such a hurry to get my bra off after all. What if he didn't like what he saw? Peter, however, wasn't prepared to let my insecurities get in the way of what he had planned. He lowered my hands to my lap and held them with one of his hands, while the other moved to cup my breast. He touched it softly at first, kneading it gently, but soon his movements became hurried, rough. However, I found that I didn't mind that one bit. I enjoyed the pain mixed in with the pleasure.

"Please," I found myself moaning as I squirmed in my seat, but for what I wasn't sure. I just knew that whatever it was I needed it soon or I was going to explode.

"Soon," Peter mused. He pushed me back then so I was lying down on the couch. He then positioned himself between my legs. I wasn't even aware of the vulnerable position, especially not when his mouth moved to my breast. I actually found I rather enjoyed the friction. That was when I realized I was rubbing up and down him like a wanton whore, moaning as I grabbed onto his hair, holding his head to my breasts. Who was this girl and what had she done with the virgin girl and her beliefs? Not that I cared. I was too wrapped up in the moment.

I was so wrapped up in the moment that I was taken by complete surprise when Peter took my hand and placed it over his erection, which was currently battling to get out of his jeans. I swallowed hard and stilled my body. He felt so big, too big. I had never touched a man's… you know, nor even seen one in person. I suppose I had seen one or two in movies, but did they really count? I always had thought they were exaggerated, but now that I had my hand on one… maybe not. Peter moved his hand with mine, encouraging me to rub him through his jeans. The way he moaned and bucked into my hand was a huge boost to my ego. I never thought I would be able to make a man feel so good and I had barely done anything yet.

What was I saying? Done anything yet? This wasn't me. This had to stop. I pulled my hand away from his and pushed on his shoulders. "Peter, please, we have to stop."

Peter shook his head, refusing to budge. "I'm not stopping until I've emptied my load inside of you."

"You can't," I gasped and then blustered out, "I'm a virgin."

Peter gently grabbed my neck, tilting my head until I looked him directly in the eyes. "I already told you. I am going to claim you tonight, make you mine and from here on out, both our lives are gonna change." When I stared at him speechless he ran his thumb over my lip. "This isn't a one night fuck, Charlotte. I won't lie. Finding out that you are a virgin makes me fucking ecstatic. I don't like the thought of any other man touching what's mine, but whatever fears you have, put them aside. I won't hurt you and I am not going anywhere. You are it for me, as I am it for you."

Peter didn't even give me time to process his words. He was on me then like a starved man, touching and kissing me anywhere he could reach. He also encouraged me to touch him. We were both slowly building this deep connection. It was then I realized he was right, this wasn't just about sex. There was more to what we were doing. I could feel it in my bones. It was the strangest sensation, but I found myself no longer wanting to fight it. I had lost all restraint so rather than fight I went with it. I gave myself over to the feeling. To him.

Clothes and underwear were removed until there were no barriers between us. It was just Peter and me. Exactly the way it should be. He circled my clit a few times, the way I had before so many times when I sought out pleasure. Although, he managed to deliver what I never could. He pushed me over the invisible barrier into complete ecstasy and as he did so he thrust himself into me in one fell swoop.

"Peter," I gasped as I gripped onto his shoulders. Every muscle in my body tightened at the unexpected fullness.

"Relax," he said, softly, as he stroked my hair away from the side of my face. He then placed tender kisses down the side of my cheek until I was exactly as he commanded. Relaxed. He began to move in and out of me slowly, letting me adjust to the sensation and movements. He slipped his hand between us to my already sensitive clit and I soon found that excitement building up again in the pit of my stomach.

We both reached climax at the same time. As we came back down from the stars, we lay there panting in each others arms. I couldn't help but think that we were both sealed to each other and Peter had been honest in what he said. I was now his and he was now mine.

I must have dozed off with that thought because next thing I knew I was opening my eyes to find myself on the couch alone. At first, I was upset to find Peter gone, but that was when I noticed something dark out of the corner of my eye. I turned to see a large black wolf standing watching me. I say wolf because there was no way that thing could have been a dog or a pet. It was far too big. I slowly sat up on the sofa, wondering what to do. The wolf didn't appear threatening, but that didn't mean it wasn't going to attack. "Peter," I called softly, hoping that he was still around and hadn't left me. But Peter didn't appear.

The second time I called him the wolf moved towards me. I flinched back into the sofa, but it approached me slowly and confidently as if it was trying not to startle me. When it finally reached me it nuzzled my hand and allowed me to pet its head a few times. It wasn't until I let my guard down that it bit me. The bite itself wasn't sore, but the pain that followed was agonizing. My skin felt as if it was on fire and bones felt like they were breaking. "What did you do?" I mumbled as I stared at the black wolf.

It must have been there that I truly lost it because I could have sworn that the black wolf turned into Peter. He sat down on the couch and held me in his arms. "Shhh," he soothed, "everything is going to be alright. The pain doesn't last for too long and I won't leave your side until your through your first transformation."

I had to be dreaming because his words weren't making an ounce of sense to me.


End file.
